


Gladiolus

by ManiasNotebook



Series: Flowers For You: White Day 2021 [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, White Day, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiasNotebook/pseuds/ManiasNotebook
Summary: Even the strong has someone to lean on.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader
Series: Flowers For You: White Day 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209191
Kudos: 2





	Gladiolus

“And that’s a wrap!”

Your hands go up to cheer alongside the rest of the cast and crew as the director finally announces the end of filming for their last scene. 

These past couple of months have been busy. Even though you weren’t initially a member of the crew, you had been roped into helping out wherever necessary within the first couple of days of shooting. From coffee runs to helping running lines with actors to the side- you were everywhere. Always working as everyone’s little personal assistant. Truthfully, all the work you did for others on set would always leave you feeling tired and worn out at the end of each day. Being pulled every which way from sunrise to sunset can do that to a person. But knowing that you contributed to making something as complicated and amazing as filming a movie made it all feel worth it in the end.

_Besides…_

“GOOD JOB SYO-CHAN!”

_You’re here for someone else!_

At your call, Syo turns his head in your direction and searches for you as he’s slowly being lowered down from a large platform. The last scene they had to film was one of his stunts- a parkour combination that had him jumping from broken platform to broken platform. Even though he was supposed to be harnessed, he had shared with you before the filming started that he was pretty nervous about the whole thing. He had never done anything from such a height, and he didn’t want to let anyone down by not being able to do it. You wasted no time in reminding Syo of his potential. He always worked hard- giving everything his 1000% every day. You had no doubt that Syo was physically capable of performing this stunt. He’s fast, tough, and athletic. But sometimes, he just needs someone to show him that he’s stronger than he looks. 

And you’ll gladly be that person for him. _Every. Single. Time._

When he finally spots you, a wide grin spreads across his face. You can’t help but smile back and send him an exciting wave from your spot on the other side of the set. He shoots you a thumbs-up as he finally lands on the ground before he’s covered in by crewmates, helping him out of his harness and congratulating him on a job well done. 

Once he’s out of your sight, you give out a big sigh, visibly deflated. The tiredness from these past months was catching up to you now that the filming is officially over. You always tried your best to stay strong for Syo and be supportive, but now, all you could think about was meeting up with him, going back to the dorms, and taking the longest nap of your life. Unfortunately, Syo’s role as one of the lead actors meant that _everyone_ wanted to speak to him. You couldn’t blame them too- this had to be one of, if not his best movies of all time. You could already tell just how good it was going to be because of the filming. But a job well done called for lots and lots of deserved praise. Not you minded, of course. You were just a little upset, considering that nap of yours was going to have to wait until Syo was done speaking to everyone. 

Or at least, that’s what you thought until you saw him force his way out of the growing number of people crowding him. 

You couldn’t help but laugh a little, feeling special as you watched him dash across the set towards you. You took off running yourself, hoping to make things easier on him and meet him halfway. 

It only takes a couple of seconds of running, but when you two finally met, he could barely stop himself from barreling into you. You sent into another laughing fit- mixed in with a pitiful attempt to catch your breath- as he steadies himself. He sends you a playful glare, but your eyes settle on his costume instead. It was a cool costume, in your opinion. Just a simple Robin Hood inspired rogue outfit with a cape that always fluttered whenever it caught enough wind. Although he didn’t have one of his signature hats on, you thought the costume really suited him. But seeing it up close was just a constant reminder of how handsome he is. Not that you’d ever tell him, of course. You wouldn’t be able to hear the end of it if you did.

“So,” He began, breaking you out of your thoughts as a confident gleam took its place in his eyes and stretched across his face. “What’d you think of the last scene?”

“I loved it! You were perfect!” You jumped up, feeling giddy as you remembered the rush of emotion you felt watching him perform all his cool tricks. “I knew you could do it! I always did…”

You trailed, a shy smile making its way on your face as Syo’s eyes widened at your praise. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say. He stammered out a response you couldn’t quite understand, dropping the cool, rebellious persona he took on for the movie and turning back into the loveable, passionate Syo you know and love. Still, you couldn’t help but laugh at him again- this time hearing a grumble from the blonde male. 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing, and I’ll give you something to laugh about-”

“Mr. Kurusu?” The voice of one of the Prop Managers is his saving grace as she pulls you out of your laughing fit and directs the both of you to pay attention to her. “Everything is set up- just like you asked.”

Instantly a confused look tugs at your face as you raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what he had requested. He pays your silent question no mind and turns to the Prop Manager with a nod. 

“Perfect.” He grins. 

And before you know it, he’s snatching up your and begins to run. You’re left tugged behind him as he pulls you past curious eyes and calls of his name from other crew members that were still milling around. You pelt questions of your own at him, but they’re lost in the wind as he pulls you through turn after turn. He doesn’t slow down too- and you’re forced to keep up with him and all his pent-up energy as you follow behind him. Squeezing through people, through props, and all types of things that were left out. 

It wasn’t until the two of you had reached the trailers set up for all the actors to spend their time getting ready did he finally slow down. His hand was still holding yours tightly within his grip, making you feel a little self-conscience and out of breath as he led you to his own trailer. 

Pushing open the door, you follow in behind him, expecting to see the same interior that you’ve always seen whenever he would take you there. Just a regular trailer filled with clothes thrown about and different hats left everywhere from when he was in a rush to get ready.

_But you were met with something far better than you would have ever expected._

“Wow…” You murmur, mouth hanging open in awe as you step inside to see the usually messy space cleaned up and covered in flowers. There must have been thousands of them- laying all across countertops and tables and chairs. They lined the walkway and covered every surface imaginable, filling the room with beautiful, vibrant colors that took your breath away. Light and dark purples among seas of lovely reds and dainty whites. Shades of orange- both blood and pale tucked between innocent little yellows and demanding deep reds. Maroon and peach and salmon and even a few white with tiny purple stripes were speckled upon their different colored friends, hiding themselves in such a beautiful sight. 

“It might have been a little overboard, but I wanted to do something special for you.” 

You turn to Syo and catch the tail end of a sheepish grin, as he moves to hold both of your hands in his own. He takes a deep breath, eyes growing serious, and you’re suddenly hyper-aware of just how close he is to you. The lack of distance is enough to send you feeling flustered and ready to run, but a squeeze of his hands reminds you of his strength- he’s not letting you go anywhere. Not until he says what he has to say. 

“I wanted to show you how thankful I am. For you- for everything.” He starts, his voice quiet and heavy as he stares into you. “You were always there for me. Whenever I was in trouble...whenever I was lost...you were always there to show me the way. You gave me the strength I needed to keep going. You _are_ my strength to keep going.”

“Ah,” You turn your head away in embarrassment, not able to think under his intense gaze as he speaks to you so sincerely, “It was nothing, really-”

With practiced swiftness and precision, the idol drops one of his hands from your own and grabs your chin. Your words are instantly silenced as black painted nails gently guide you back to face him. 

“It was never nothing.” He affirms, eyes alight with that same fire you’d see on stage. “It was never nothing to me.”

“Syo-chan…” You utter his name, but all that you want to say escapes your mind before they can pass through your lips. His hand, his gaze, his presence leaves you captured. The two of you are caught up in a tense silence- nothing but the rising and falling of chests disturb the stillness of the room. Nothing but the soft beating of two hearts to disrupt the peace.

“The flowers are Gladioluses. They’re named after the Latin word for sword- _gladius_...pretty cool, yeah?” After a while, the blonde finally breaks the silence. He turns his head towards the flowers, only shifting his eyes to you as he searches for an answer to his question. 

“Pretty cool,” You say quietly, tears pricking at your eyes. You’re not sure why you feel like you’re about to cry, but you can’t seem to find it in you to care. “Really, really cool.”

He grins. 

“The flowers represent faithfulness and sincerity and…” He swallows, turning towards you once again.

You nod along to his words absently, trying your best to keep yourself together. But it’s hard, you realize. It’s so hard when he looks at you like you’re the most important person in the world. Like you're the _only_ person in the world. It takes every ounce of effort you have in your body to not let the dam break. You never expected him to do something like this for you. You were always just content staying by his side. His shoulder for everything. His support. His barrier. His hug on the bad days and the cheers on the good. Even the hit upside the head whenever the occasion arose. You wanted nothing more, and you wanted nothing less. _But now…_

“Strength. It means strength.” The word passes through his lips as if it were a breeze. “You _are_ my strength. You've always been.”

With a final cry of his name, you throw your arms around his neck and embrace him. He responds immediately, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you in the air. You laugh and shriek at his own little playful show of strength, but it’s lost in your sniffles as you bury your face in his blonde hair. He called you his strength. His reason to keep going. Yet all you could think about was how safe and warm you felt- wrapped up in the arms of your hero. _Your_ strength. 

_Your Syo._

“So thank you...” He hums into your neck, voice quiet so that no one- not even the flowers can overhear. 

“Thank you for _always_ believing in me.” 

_You hope he never lets go._


End file.
